1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing devices and information processing methods. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method that are capable of easily checking and using history of format conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, methods for supplying and distributing content including video and audio are increasingly becoming diverse, and correspondingly, standards for content are also becoming diversified.
For example, formats of content have been standardized depending on various applications. Examples of the applications include distribution of content recorded on storage media, such as DVDs (digital versatile discs) and CDs (compact discs), distribution of content over networks, such as the Internet, transfer of content to mobile electronic devices, terrestrial digital broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, and content shown at cinemas.
In conjunction with such diversification of content applications, content creation involves transcoding (converting) content into various formats, and systems for converting the formats of multimedia content have been developed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-527005 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-44622 and 2002-77855).